I'll Love You For All That I Am
by BroadwayBoundBerry
Summary: I remember exactly the moment I fell in love with him. It felt like I was patiently waiting for my turn at a turn light only for when I turned a sixteen wheeler ran into me. I never saw it coming. Bamon and Klonnie love. Oneside Delena, Stefonnie Friendship. Onesided Klaronline.


**Title:** I Will Love You For All That I Am

**Author:** BroadwayBoundBerry, Jan

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Chapter Name:** Prologue; How?

**Pairing; **Klonnie, Onesided Bamon at first,

Oneside Delena, and Stelena

**Time Period: **In between the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3;

After Elijah gets un-daggered

**BETA: **In need of one.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea from, but it's my first TVD story so please be gentle. Its is sorta of AU. I decided to use Bonnie due to the fact that Katerina Graham has slowly festered into my heart and has become my favorite female character. This will be Bamon, my OTP, but there will be a slight bit of Klonnie, and of course some Stefonnie friendship. Any other pairings will be a brief look. This is a Bonnie centered story and I do not take attention away from my main character for to long unless its dire for Le storyline. I am currently searching for a BETA, if you are interested please PM me.

* * *

Songs I was listening to:

* * *

"_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall"_

**~Justin DeYarmond Edison Vernon**

* * *

I remember exactly the moment I fell in love with him. It felt like I was patiently waiting for my turn at a turn light only for when I turned a sixteen wheeler ran into me. I never saw it coming. He was the one person in this world my brain did not trust, yet for some odd reason my heart trusted him with everything it had. It was a warm summer's day when I realized my love for him.

I was at the Gilbert's lake house sitting calmly on the dock with my legs in the water. I had just tried for what the hundredth time on a locator spell for Stefan only to watch it fail again. I sat looking at the calm water in my short cut off jean shorts and a tight white v-neck. In the distance I could see a family of 5 having fun on their boat. The blue of the water and the green of the forest that surrounded the lake had begun its work in calming me down and re-charging my batteries. The spell that I had been trying had been an energy guzzler, and my body had become feeling the after effects.

I had asked Elena to allow me to try the spell out at the Lake house as a way to away from her and Damon. They had been breathing down her neck of half the summer and she couldn't work that way anymore. She understood their need for Stefan. She wanted the brown haired vampire back as much as they did, if not more. She was tired of Damon's advances on Elena and Elena rejecting him day in and day out. When Stefan would come back Damon would go back to silently pinning for Elena and Elena would stop being a hot mess.

I was too busy trying to relax to hear the crunch of Damon's heavy steps on the wood of the dock. As I was taking a deep breathe I heard his deep voice.

"What's going on Judgy, find anything useful?" Damon rubbed his hands together.

"What are you doing here? I specifically told Elena I needed to be alone." I turned and glared at him.

"No, found nothing? Not even a clue?" He smirked knowingly at the witch.

"I'm too tired If I'm going to use as much power as the spell needs I need to relax, and you being here ticks me off." I took my legs out of the water and stood up.

Damon rolled his eyes and came close to me. "Well then I guess I should just leave?" He raised an eyebrows. "Though staying here would be just more fun."

"Stay, whatever just be quiet and let me be to do what I do." I growled out before turning away from him and marching up the dock to the summer home.

I was stopped immediate as Damon sped up to where he was once again stood in front of me.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I just, I need to find him before Elena decides to look for him herself and gets herself killed" He looked down at me.

Sighing I looked up into his light blue eyes and then bam.

That was the moment that it happen. That's the moment I knew that I, Bonnie Bennett, had fallen in love with Damon Salvator. I had no idea why. I still don't, but now knowing my love for him. Now that I embrace it. Its the most painful feeling in the world. Because though I may love him with everything in my soul. Damon loves another, and that other is my best friend. Watching Damon love Elena is something that burns. The jealousy I feel when I see them. The sense of betrayal I get from seeing Elena string him along. Its something I do not wish upon another.

After his apology I tried the spell once again. Failing again, and then putting myself on bed rest for the next week at the house. After the week was up I harvested the power of the full moon and tried again with success. I packed up as much vervain and wolfbain grenades as I could and went to find them in North Carolina.

I spent a hole day at a small shore town and found nothing. I headed to the local bar and began to drink my sorrows away with my fake I.D. I drank for Stefan, I drank for Elena, I drank for the love I knew would never be returned and I drank for the fact I was in North Carolina in the first place. I was sitting in a booth on the last of the bourbon in the bottle when I saw Klaus at the bar. He was looking at me with a smirk, before making his way towards me.

"Well if it isn't the little Bennett Witch. You're not here for me are you?" He chuckled as he slid into the seat across from me. "and don't bother looking for Stefan he's having a little snack.

"I'm not, but thanks for the heads up." I mumbled before downing the rest of my liquid courage. After polishing off the bottle I stood up with my purse in my hand and made my way out of the bar.

"Now come one love don't leave just yet. I was having some fun." He said after using his vampire speed to stand in front of me reminding me of my conversation with Damon.

"Goodnight Klaus." I said before exiting the building leaving him behind. I was once again stopped by the original vampire as he wrapped a hand around my arm and pulling me around to face him.

"You listen to me little witch. There is a reason you are still alive after your attempts to kill me. Now do not make me forget." He growled out pulling me closer towards. "You do not walk away from me when I am speaking to you. Do you understand? Now darling would you like to tell me why you are here?"

"I needed a change of scenery for awhile. Damon was boring me. Now would you please let me go? All that bourbon is finally got to my bladder." I tried to let my arm out of his death grip."You may come along if you wish, I could use the company."

I brought him to my motel room that night. After my bathroom break. I ordered a pizza from a joint up the road. Whilst I took a bite of my Hawaiian pizza he took one out of the delivery boy. Maybe it was the fact that I was in a new town, the realization of my love for Damon, or just the bourbon, but I didn't care if he killed the delivery boy or not. Afterwards I allowed him to come back in and sit on the bed and chat.

We spent two hours talking about nothing and everything. About his little obsession with Stefan, and his actual meeting with the ripper in the 1920s. About his father, and his family. About my grams, my father, and even about Jeremy. For some reason I eve allowed him to kiss me. To relive the pain I had from Damon. For one night I was just Bonnie, a teenage girl with liquid courage in her system, and he was just Niklaus. A man with needs that needed to be filled. I was a weak women that night. I filled those needs. For one night I pretended that I loved him, and he loved me. For one night I had a love so pure, and all mine. I didn't need to fight for attention with Elena. I didn't need to conjure a spell. For one night I was put first.

It was perfect in every way. He and I where perfect. Now thinking back to that night maybe it was fate for us to do that act. Because that night Niklaus had his humanity back. That night he wasn't selfish. He had emotion and felt love in its purest form. In the morning I awoke naked with a pounding headache , and an aching body from the activities we had. Klaus then shoved his blood down my throat. Saying my headache and my pain will go away if I drank.

Then with a sweet kiss he told my his number was in my phone and he vanished, promising that Stefan would be alright.

Now here I am dealing with the consequences. The white stick in my hand is proving to me how many I'll have to deal with.

* * *

T-B-C

Review Please!

This is just a little tease of what's yet to come, I promise chapters will be longer than this ;).

Kisses,

Jan


End file.
